Tan Solo En Un Instante
by GetHik
Summary: Este es un harrysirius...SLASH! CUIDADO...CONTIENE SPOILERS...asi que cuidado!ò! Dejen Reviws!


Hola!! Aquí con un fic de Harry/Sirius..Po eso...Si Eres homofobico..Vte!!¬¬* No te queremos!!!¬¬*Ok...me calme.Ahora si,las personas que se quedan( Mis Favoritas^^) Esto contiene Spoilers!! Así que si no has terminado el 5to..Apurate!No,Pues en realidad es para que luego no te lleves sorpresas como me ha pasado a mi!!!;_;.  
  
Sin mas preambulos....chan chan chanchan...El Fic!!!!  
  
Diclaamier:Nada es mío!!! Si no Nunca Le Hubiera Hecho Eso A MI Sirius!!!;_;  
  
  
  
Tan Solo En Un Instante  
  
Capitulo N° 1: Recuerdos  
  
Cómo fue que en aquel momento perdió en tan solo un instante las ganas de vivir que tenía? Fue como si en un segundo todos sus sueños,sus iluciones,sus deseos y su felicidad se esfumaran.Fue tan solo un instante,pero para el había sido toda una vida.  
  
Harry Potter se encontraba ahora tumbado en la reseca hierba del jardín delantero de los Dursleys.Sentía la cálida brisa de verano, que para alegría de todos las personas de Privet Drive había empezado a recorrer las calles aliviandolos del agobiante calor.  
  
Pero para Harry no había alivio.De hecho no sentía felicidad hacia ya mucho tiempo .Su vida se había convertido en una aburrida rutina.Solo vivía para levantarse todos los días,escuchar los insultos de sus tíos y acostarse Con ese sentimiento de angustia y culpabilidad con el que ahora vivía todos los dias,y sobre todo sin nada que le recordaba lo feliz que una vez había sido al lado de su padrino.  
  
Pero ya no.Ya no podía ser feliz.Ya no podía volver a sonreir...El sentimiento de vacío con el que se levantaba cada mañana no desaparecía con el pasar de las horas.Un sentimiento de tristeza profunda y de culpabilidad.Culpabilidad por que sabia que por su culpa,jamás lo volvería a ver....Jamás.  
  
Sabia muy bien que había sido su culpa.Como había caído en esa trampa.Habia seguido sus instintos de "heroé" como lo llamaba su amiga.Y por ese error,su padrino ya no estaba.  
  
Ya no estaba.Se había esfumado y se había llevado su felicidad con el.Y lo peor era que esos sentimientos seguia grabados en su mente...Junto con la imagen de su padrino.Aun lo recordaba perfectamente.Todo pasaba como si hubiera sido grabado y hubiera sido recreado todo el tiempo.Por que eso era lo que veía el siempre.La imagen de su padrino,lo mas cerca a un padre que había tenido,desplomandose en el suelo.Aquella noche en que lo había perdido todo.  
  
Siempre tenia pesadillas.Pesadillas en las que veía en Sirius diciendo lo desepcionado que estaba con el.En otras simplemente era como una película de lo que había pasado esa noche.  
  
Podía oír a el mismo gritando su nombre y a Lupin diciéndole que ya era tarde...Podía ver como aquel haz de luz le daba de lleno en el pecho.Y luego como su cuerpo caía al piso como en cámara lenta,como su cuerpo se curvaba y caía...  
  
Y en ese momento..al escuchar el grito de victoria de Bellatrix Lastrange nunca se le había cruzado por la mente que su padrino nunca volvería a levantarse.Penso que en cuestión de segundos su padrino se levantaría y seguiría atacando sin piedad a su oponente.Pero eso nunca paso.  
  
-¡SIRIUS!-gritaba.  
  
Pero no pasaba nada.Y cuando se había fijado por detrás del velo en el que había caído Sirius,no había encontrado nada.Ahi fue cuando escuchó las palabras de Lupin.Diciendole que ya no podría hacer nada...Hablando como si su padrino estuviera muerto, y Lupin seguia diciendo que ya era demasiado tarde,que ya no podía hacer nada.Diciendo que se había ido.  
  
Y en ese momento el había gritado con todas sus fuerzas que eso era mentira.Eso nunca había pasado.Que su padrino estaba vivo, Que estaba del otro lado del velo.No quería creer las palabras que le estaba diciendo el Licántropo.No lo creía; no quería creerlo.  
  
Pero Lupin siguio diciendo que ya el no podría volver...Que no podía volver por que estaba muerto.Y empezó a sentir que un sentimiento de furia empezaba a crecer en su pecho.¿Por que su padrino tardaba tanto en salir?Sirius nunca lo había hecho esperar.Su padrino siempre había hecho todo para verlo,para estar con el.  
  
Y ahí lo percibio.Sintio que la única explicación lógica de que Sirius no saliera,por mas que Harry lo llamara a gritos como si su vida dependiera de ello,era que de verdad se había ido.  
  
  
  
Que se había ido para no volver.  
  
Y las lagrimas de Harry rodaban por sus mejillas, mientras la culpa lo comía por dentro.A veces se preguntaba por que no había hecho nada,por que no había reaccionado a tiempo.Pensaba en lo estaría pasando ahora si hubiera hecho algo.Que probablemente estaría con su padrino.Escuchando los insultos de su madre en aquel cuadro, o divirtiéndose viendo a su padrino regañando a Kreacher.  
  
Por que el amaba a Sirius.Era una verdad que le había costado afrontar pero lo amaba.Y no lo amaba como padrino.Era una amor mas sincero,no un amor paternal.Como un amor de padre a hijo.Era otro tipo de amor.Como el que alguna vez había sentido por Cho Chang, pero multiplicado millones de veces.Un amor que le decia que no podria vivir sin esa perosona.Un amor que lo impulsaba a seguir dia a dia.  
  
Y nunca tubo la oportunidad de darse cuenta.De darse cuenta antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.Y ahora ya no podría hacer nada.  
  
Tenia la sensación de que se había dado cuenta demasiado tarde.Habia sentido esa sensación de cariño antes.Cuando estaba cerca de su padrino.Pero nunca había dicho nada.No había dicho nada, con el miedo de que su padrino se enfadase con el,diciendo que como era posible que dijera esas tonterías.  
  
Ya había anochecido cuando Harry subió a su habitación sin decir nada.No pidió cena ni se molesto en decirle una palabra a tía Petunia que lo miraba con cara de reproche por ser tan maleducado.Suponia que sus tíos se habían dado cuanta de que algo había pasado,despues de todo no se había molestado en actuar felizmente ante ellos.Simplemente no le importaba.  
  
Encontró a dos lechuzas en su cama.Una muy pequeña que reconocio como la de Ron.Con mal humor quito la carta.Estaba harto de recibir cartas diciendo que lo lamentaban,cartas que trataban de animarlo y esas cosas.Le quito la carta a la otra lechuza.  
  
Abrió y lo que leyó le sorprendió bastante.Dejandole boquiabierto  
  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
Jajajajaj!! Que mala que Soy...Pues a los que les haya gustado la historia...dejen muchos reviws y si me ponen contenta...subire el próximo capitulo pronto!!!^^; 


End file.
